


Interruptions

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Against a Wall, But not in a good way, I may have killed Prowl, Inappropriate Stuff, Jazz and Prowl are stuck in a bombardment, Jazz drinks too much, Jazz still isn't handling things well, M/M, Moving In Together, Prowl can be risque too, Prowl can't think around Jazz, Red Alert has panic attacks at the worst times, Spy - Freeform, improper use of a hologram, in a tub, interruptions, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: Snippets of Jazz and Prowl kind of trying to seduce each other. Red Alert keeps interrupting them though.Though in recent chapters it's turned to just Jazz and Prowl centered stories.





	1. I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyhoundNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyhoundNine/gifts).



> Yeah, so these stories will all be things I've written in church meetings when I am bored/don't really want to be there. No worries, I write in Hebrew so no one could read this stuff. But now, I've decided to work on translating back into English letters and share this stuff (I am only slightly embarrassed).
> 
> So, these stories will always just be what I managed to write in church. Most of the time they kind of get right up to the edge of a good part and then just stop. Currently, I have a few written and I will work on getting them typed up and posted (maybe just on Sundays though, because I'm a busy little college student).
> 
> If you want to see more of something, say so, and I will think about it next time I find myself entertaining myself at church.

Prowl slid down the wall, fingers laced around the horn nubs adorning Jazz’s head. The Polyhexian’s certain hands keep him from falling far.

“I missed you,” Jazz murmured into Prowl’s mouth. “I don’t think you can understand.”

Prowl didn’t disagree. He’d expected Jazz to return and thus felt no longing.

“I can try showing you.” The winged mech slid a hand lower, pulling Jazz closer, rubbing their heated frames together. Prowl’s comm. line blared.  

“Ignore it.” Jazz’s fangs scraped Prowl’s lips.

“I can’t.”

“Ignore it.”

“It’s Red Alert.” Jazz stalled, then stepped back. “Sorry.” Prowl straightened his armor, moving to the door.

“I will wait for you.” Jazz flops down on the berth.

Prowl left at a fast trot, not slowing until he stood before the security station. Prowl knocked at the door. “Red Alert.” No response. “I am coming in.”  


	2. You Sneaky Prax

 

 

 

 

Prowl struck first, pinning Jazz to the wall.

“You sneaky Prax.” Jazz tried pushing at the wall, but  ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I had no idea I could write something so short. But no worries. 
> 
> Oh, but in the story I wrote in Church today, I may have killed Prowl. So stay tuned for that in a few weeks.


	3. Water's Real Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Two chapters in one day. The last one was short though.
> 
> So, this one was really inspired by Need2Scream's works on Fanfiction.net. Those stories are awesome with lots of Jazz and Prowl and a happy amount of Red Alert. Seriously, go read those right now. Way better than anything I ever write (unless we're talking about formal essays, then I have no idea). ----> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1371304/Need2Scream

“Care to join?” Jazz asked, running a slick finger down Prowl’s glistening door wing.

Red Alert stood frozen in the doorway, hand still on the light pad.

“The water’s _real_ nice.” He [Jazz] lay back, pulling Prowl over his bare protoform and deeper under the water.

Red Alert flinched as Prowl let his vents flood. That was really dangerous!

Prowl straightened up in the bath. “Jazz, don’t push.” He stretched a hand out to the nervous officer. “Red.” That was all said, all he needed to say.

Slowly, Red Alert inched closer, until he was staring down into the dark fluid. His eyes becoming glassy as painful memories surfaced.         


	4. How can Prowl put up with this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess Prowl is out of base on some assignment and Red Alert freaks out about something.

 

 

“Red Alert, you need to come out.” Jazz rapped smartly on the security mech’s door. “Blaster didn’t mean what he said.”

“Go away!” The medibot called back.

 _How can Prowl put up with this?_ “He had no idea you know binary.”

“That doesn’t change how vulgar and crude it was!”

“Stop being so petty.” Jazz muttered, inputting the override code. He wasn’t going to let that glitch win. Red Alert was slippery in this state, but Ratchet’s looming was a great motivator.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I call Red Alert a medibot?!


	5. Open Your Optics

“Open your optics.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“No.” Because the glitchy mech had to be in a childish faze.

“I’ll give you a treat if you do.” Not a very good incentive given Red Alert keeps trying to bury his head in Inferno’s shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Have a little RedInferno, because apparently I also wrote some of that one day.


	6. Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter for today. Wow, three in one day.

 

 

 

 

“You want to top tonight?” Prowl asked frankly Jazz almost chocked in his drink.  
“Seriously?”  
Red Alert had to agree with Jazz’s incredulous tone. Saying such things in privet was one thing but in public, and right in front of a visible security camera?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but yeah. In my head, Prowl may have a thing for mild public exhibition especially around Red Alert.
> 
> The chapters will be longer soon. I noticed today my writing is getting faster, now I just need to stay awake at church so I can write.


	7. Not A Healthy Way to Cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not posting last week. I lost the book I write in (haven't found it yet and that makes me sad because there were still two more stories in it that I wanted to share).

“Primus, you are beautiful.”

“You are drunk Jazz.”

“Hey, anything praised by a stoned mech comes highly praised.” Jazz insisted as Prowl heaved him bodily from the rarely used office chair.

“This us not a heathy way to cope.” Prowl Murmured as he all but carried the inebriated mech toward the recharge deck. “You need rest. Things will look better when you have a cleared processor.”

Jazz slurred something in retort, but he was too far gone to put up any real disagreement.

Prowl waited calmly—Jazz slipping into recharge—for the lift doors to open. He’d meant to retrieve Jazz long before the Spec Ops officer reached this point but the command meeting with the Prime had went overtime. Prowl should have calculated how the capture of one of the Autobots’ best spies would impact the meeting’s length.

The lift doors slid apart and Prowl stepped on. Jazz stuttered into wakefulness at the movement.

“Commanders.”

Prowl was mildly surprised he’d not noticed the lift was occupied. “At ease.” He said, noting the mech’s stiff posture.

The lift continued in silence, slowly dropping down. After a few minutes of silence, punctuated by Jazz’s drunken mutters, the other mech spoke up.

“Is the commander alright sir?”

Prowl considered for a moment. “He will be fine soldier.” No need to give the crew anymore reason to doubt the Spec Ops officer’s ability.

“Yes, sir.” The white and red mech returned to staring at the opposite wall.

Yes, Jazz would be fine after a long recharge. Afterwards he would be able calmer and able to handle Mirage’s loss. That was all he really needed, recharge. Prowl would make sure Jazz got it, even if he had to stay the whole cycle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am realizing that there isn't much seduction going on. Should I change the summary or are y'all okay with it how it is now? Let me know in the comments!


	8. Jazz Needs to Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: should I update the tags with stuff that relates to each chapter or just leave it how it is?

 

 

Groaning, Jazz rolled to his side. “Primus, you are good.” He praised, trailing a hand over his partner’s doorwing.

“Jazz, my name is Prowl not Primus, though I see how our similarities may cause some confusion.” Prowl patted Jazz’s head. It may have neem demeaning if Jazz didn’t like it so much. Prowl’s other hang ghosted over Jazz’s main side data port.

“Primus~” Jazz moaned, opening his port.

“Perhaps I should call Ratchet to correct your vocal malfunction.” Prowl suggested clicking his data cable into Jazz’s port.

“Oh, I don’t think Ratch needs to see this.” Jazz arched his back off the bed. “’sides, you always know how to shut me up.” Prowl arched this time as Jazz pressed his data cable into his partner’s port.

Jazz’s communicator suddenly beeped.

“Slag.” Jazz hoped it wasn’t someone returning a ghost call. He’d accidently called Mirage at a rather embarrassing moment and the spy hadn’t let him forget about it for weeks. “Hello?”

“Jazz. Where are you? The command briefing starts in five clicks.”

“Sorry Prowl. I am on my way.” Jazz ended the call. Time always sped up when he did this.

“End program.”

Prowl disappeared, leaving Jazz alone in his room. The holograph projector slowly powered down.

Jazz really needed to stop doing this.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Jazz. Prowl will not be happy if he finds out about your fantasies.
> 
>  
> 
> I love comments!


	9. Cementing His Own Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the intro to something I've had in my head for a while.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you might want to see an actual story for this.

 

 

“Look at me.” Jazz commanded the Autobot before him.

The beaten officer kept his gaze fixed on the wall, his face streaked with energon but he courage was resolute.

Grabbing his chin guard, Jazz force the Autobot to look up. “Just tell me what project you were working on. One sentence and I can stop the pain.”

“Designation: Prowl. Autobot serial code: zero one dash twelve. City of—”

Jazz struck the prisoner hard. The Autobot’s head snapped back, another stream of energon trickled down his chin. An optic flickered out as the mech slowly raised his head.

“Designation: Prowl. Autobot serial—”

Jazz tuned the prisoner out. Brave but misguided. He wasn’t going to get anything from the Autobot for now. Jazz stepped out of the interrogation room.

“Take him to a cell.” Jazz snapped at the guards in the hall. He’d let the Autobot sergeant think for a while.

The Decepticon stepped into his room. After scanning for listening devices, Jazz opened the comm hidden in his forearm. He clicked it on. He was fairly sure that Prowl was a nobody officer, but Jazz would check for with his handler to be sure.

[Is Sergeant Prowl serial code zero one dash twelve a significant player?]

Jazz only has a to wait a few minutes.

[Negative.]

Though that was enough information for Jazz, he knew his handler was about to send more.

[Minor tactician. Valuable for cementing own position. Fulfill any orders. Cannot reveal anything sensitive.]

Jazz ended the comm. The spy could continue his mission without worry.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I had this idea a few weeks ago but just barely got around to writing some of it down. 
> 
> Basically, Jazz is an Autobot spy/mole in the Decepticons and he is supposed to get all valuable info from the new Autobot prisoner. After he gets everything he can, Jazz's commander (in the Decepticons anyways) has Prowl kept alive for some reason--maybe they could use him later somehow but it's not important. So, Jazz is a pretty amoral 'bot but is impressed by Prowl's ability to withstand torture and he is still an Autobot. Because of this, Jazz kind of takes it upon himself to protect Prowl a little from the other 'cons. Prowl (who isn't all 'logic' yet, he just has a natural gift and ability to upgrade his processor with battle simulators or whatever) ends up developing stockholm syndrome for Jazz since the "'con" is less mean to him and all that. 
> 
> But, Jazz get's called out because Autobot command has created a better mole so they want Jazz out so that they can send in the new guy. Jazz realizes that he can't just leave Prowl behind which makes the Spec Ops leader mad because if Jazz takes Prowl then the Decepticons will know Jazz was a spy.
> 
> Jazz goes rouge to save Prowl. He also has to decide if the newly forged Decepticon Counterpunch is trying to help or hinder him.


	10. Jazz, Please Be Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I started writing in church again.
> 
> And I think writing is helping me destress after a week of classes so I may start posting other stuff again too.

 

 

 

 

 

"Jazz, please be silent." Prowl laid a hand over his partner's mouth.

Jazz stilled. "You said you like when I--"

"I know what I said." Prowl raised his free hand, fisting it over closed optics.

Worried, Jazz sat up. Pushing the hand of his face, he grabbed Prowl's shoulders. "What's wrong? Mech, tell me what's happening."

Prowl trembled under Jazz's hands. "I can not . . . process . . . inputs."

"It's alright." Jazz twisted and pushed Prowl until he was supine. "Don't try to force anything. Just relax."

"Can not . . ." Prowl struggled weakly to sit up. 

"No Prowl." Jazz stroked his companion's helm. "Relax, I have you. Reboot. That's what you tell Red Alert when his processors back up. You just need to reboot your systems and things will clear up."

"I . . . can not . . ." Prowl buzzed.

"Yes, you can."

"I . . . believe you."


	11. There's Nothing Wrong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug for my story "As It All Goes to Hell in a Handbasket". So to have a better idea for what is going on, you might want to read that. I should be posting the third chapter today.
> 
> I wrote this during a two hour conference for church. Dang, I've gotten slow.

 

 

 

 

Jazz looked up from his desk, though he already knew who it was. “What do you want, Prowl?”

“Your mission assignments are down nine percent, and mission success is down four percent.” Prowl dropped a data cube on Jazz’s cluttered desk. “These numbers are not acceptable in a time of war.”

“I only have so many agents, Sir. I can't keep losing them. They’re not frontline soldiers: I can't train them in a few hours, Sir.” Jazz didn't care what the other officer thought about his tone.

“I did not ask for excuses.” Prowl responded passively. “I have made the Prime aware of your division’s current effectiveness and advised a review of current leadership.”

Jazz lept to his feet. “There is nothing wrong with Spec Ops! Just because I won't keep throwing sparks away like—”  

Prowl set a hand on Jazz’s shoulder. “I would prefer you stay on as director; however, your actions since retrieving the two agents from base 569 indicate you require a span of time to come to terms with what transpired.”

Jazz stalled. “I don't need a leave of absence.” He finally settled on he doesn't need anything. “There's nothing wrong with me.”

Prowl stared for a long moment, the edges of his mouth turning down. “I expect division statistics to return to standard by next review.” Prowl turn sharply on his heel and marched stiffly from Jazz's office.

Jazz fell back onto his chair, staring at the cube forgotten on his desk.

 

 

 


	12. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the notebook I lost! This is the first of two stories I'd lost with it and I am super happy to share them because I really liked them. I will probably share the next one next Sunday. 
> 
> Two chapters in one day. wow.

Prowl was finally moving in and Jazz was so excited he could not stay still. Between talking about it for months and even though prowl wanted to he'd only agreed after his current roommate said he planned to move out at the end of the year. Gosh, Jazz wondered how he found such a kind mech, Primus knows he didn't deserve it. Jazz wanted this to workout. Full of nervous energy, Jazz set about cleaning every room in his little apartment. 

 

 

Prowl put the last of his meager belongings in his bag. He would be Out of here in a few moments. Prowl wouldn't deny it, he was glad to leave the tiny apartment Red Alert and he could barely afford with their meager salaries. 

“Finished?” Red Alert asked as Prowl stepped out to the dingey hall running through the shabby housing complex. 

“Yes.” Prowl past one of his bags to Red Alert when he offered his arm for it. After locking The door with an old key, the pair headed off toward Jazz’s apartment in up-town Polyhex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was inspired by the fact that so many people who provide essential services (fire department, police, schools, HLE, etc) earn very little money, while entertainers (sports, music, acting) make millions. Yeah. Prowl and Red Alert are civil servants who are barely getting by while Jazz is a musician and has a pretty good pay check. Oh, and Red Alert is probably moving in with Inferno. 
> 
> As always, please leave comments because they keep me alive.
> 
> Stay tuned for next week because I may kill Prowl of Jazz.


	13. Prowl’s only chance

 

 

 

 

“Prowl! Prowl!” Jazz shouted, climb through the collapse walls of the tactical Department. Jazz had no idea how the Decepticons found the hidden base (Red Alert was almost as frantic back at HQ trying to figure that out), but they had and now Prowl was buried somewhere below Jazz’s feet.

Jazz’s vigorous digging was useless, but he could not stand by, waiting for rescue units to arrive.  

By the time Inferno’s team arrived, Jazz had moved only a few shattered blocks of the once titanic was that protected the Autobots’ planning cortex. Jazz resisted as Inferno pulled him away from the ruble.

“No.” Jazz hissed. “I have to find Prowl.” The Polyhexian tried yanking out of the hands that took him from Inferno’s.

“Jazz, stop.” Mirage forced his commander to the ruble strewn ground. “Jazz, you can’t help now. Let Inferno to his duty.”

Jazz’s struggles stop.

“Inferno is Prowl’s only chance now.” Mirage assessed of Jazz’s trembling frame as his commander begins to cry.     

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Prowl survive? Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to leave suggestions.


	14. Bombardment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-war.
> 
> Not explicitly said but Jazz and Prowl are together.

 

 

 

 

“Prowl, have I told you recently that you are hot? ‘Cause you are.” Jazz slid down the wall as his legs gave out. 

“Jazz, the temperature in this room was increased nearly two hundred degrees in the past minute. We are both hot.” Prowl hoisted the smaller mech to his feet, slinging an arm over his own shoulder. “Lying on the ground will only allow the heat to transfer more efficiently.”

Jazz’s ingen coughed. “Still think you are hot.” His optics dimmed. “Hottest mech I’ve ever met.” He murmured.

Prowl’s frown deepened. Jazz’s lighter frame was heating far faster than his own. “Jazz, I want you to keep talking. The bombardment stopped approximately four hours ago. The search and rescue teams should reach out position soon. You must stay coherent until they arrive.” 

“Whatever you say, hot stuff.” Jazz wheezed, a trichal of smoke escaped his mouth with the words. His ingen coughed again, forcing a darker ploom of smoke out the side of his mouth.

“When was the last time you had a maintenance check?” Prowl asked as he unscrewed an auxiliary coolant line from his hip. 

Jazz’s brow lowered. “I don’t know. You was there, don’t you?” Jazz didn’t even flinch as Prowl semi-haltingly unplugged one of Jazz’s own auxiliary lines from under his sternum. Heated fluid bubbled out, evidence of just how desperate the small mech’s systems were to cool down.

Supporting Jazz with one hand, Prowl forced his coolant line into the port, the rubber seal collapsed, softened by the heat, but it held enough. Prowl activated his auxiliary cooling system. The influx of coolant began replacing the overheated fluid. A puddle formed at their feet.

Jazz’s head fell forward as his spark began to cool. While he was still dangerously hot, Prowl hoped he’d bought Jazz enough time.

After a few gallons, Prowl shut off his auxiliary system and reconnected Jazz’s own tubing. Prowl’s own systems now burned from the loss of coolant, the opening in his cooling system had also sucked in a fair amount of air. Prowl was sure, however, that, unlike Jazz, he would sustain only minor damage before rescue teams found them. Most likely.

 

 

 

The turbo lift cells were a good place to find survivors, however, Inferno soon learned they tended to be at the lowest level of bombed buildings. That made for a long excavation, especially when the former building’s submerged levels had also collapsed. But he wasn’t about to let anyone be left, trapped below to parish in the smoldering ruins.

Inferno pulled another support beam out of the crumbling hallway and forced it upright to sure up the weak ceiling. They were almost to the turbo lift opening and if hadn’t collapsed too, they’d have a clear shot down to the cell. The smoke billowing out wasn’t a good sign and without an upgraded filtration system, the gases down here would surely carroad ventilation units. Inferno knew the heat would be pretty intense in that shaft.

“That was the boss.” Inferno’s partner said, jogging back down the passage to where Inferno worked. He’d had to make it closer to the surface before the boosted signal could cut through the radiation. “Word’s come down from on high: Finish this sector then back to the surface.”

“What?” Inferno paused a moment to look down at his former trainer. “There’re four more floors.” He grabbed another beam shoved it out of the way.

“Careful.” The smaller, rubber coated mech ducked under the beam’s swing. “Surgeons don’t have time to put my head back together today.”

“Sorry Red.” Inferno said sheepishly. “But I can’t believe the boss is letting some bureaucrats out in Iacon push him around like this.”

“You’d better.” Red Alert heaved the warped edge of the turbo lift door out of their way. “Because the boss also said we’ll be deploying to the capital in case of terrorist attack.”

Inferno turned on his head lights hoping to see the cell at least part way in the doorway. “Occasionally I sympathise with the De--Primus!”

The lift had stopped about a quarter of the way down the door. And Inferno was staring right into the dim optics of a mech.

“Help us.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last week I might of killed Prowl so I figured it was only far to do the same thing with Jazz.
> 
> Quick note: I said Red Alert is rubber covered because it serves to seriously dampen his external sensory units (like a cybertronian version of Ampullae of Lorenzini--thank you zoology) because it just goes haywire with all the radiation and electricity. It would also insulate him from electric shocks from an exposed conduit. Inferno doesn't need it because he doesn't have 'Ampullae of Lorenzini' and is thus not as sensitive to electricity. 
> 
> I just love doing crazy stuff with transformer anatomy.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments always make we happy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you (for some odd reason) want to see my ugly Hebrew handwriting, say so and I will try posting the Hebrew versions too (though to be honest, I'm using Hebrew characters to try and spell English words). 
> 
>  
> 
> Gifted to The_WideFuction because she convinced me to start posting this crap.
> 
> Tags, ratings, and warnings may change. Give suggestions if you think I need to add something.


End file.
